Started with a fever
by Dragonflame666
Summary: At home, an ill Ichigo lets his zanpakuto and inner hollow to materialize , hoping that would shut them up. After a few accidents, Ichigo is embrassed and tired. He wants them back in his inner world. But they can't seem to go back. Not at the moment. What will happen to these three? Can he keep urges at bay? Will love blossom? Threesome love story: Tensa/Shiro/Ichigo Lemons ensure
1. 1: Starting with an illness

This is my first fanfiction for Bleach. I decided to do Tensa/Shiro/Ichigo threesome, because...well, I'm not sure. Enjoy and comment. No flames.

Disclaimer: None is mine. Trust me, if I owned Bleach, it would have a hellva a lot differences.

Warning: I'm going to tell you this now. This story will end up having lemons in it. Meaning otherwise: guy on guy. Now, I'm not going to go all 18+ on you, but the usual M rated lemon story. Kay?

* * *

"..."

Ichigo was sleeping peacefully in his bed, tired from all the Hollow hunting. God, there was like hordes and hordes of them yesterday! It was early dawn, soft light streaming from the partially closed windows. The birds were chirping, there was a gentle wind. Yep, the perfect morning.

For now.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO! TIME TO WAKE UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

His father came bounding in the room, barreling towards the sleeping Ichigo.

BANG!

Issin clutched his head, a bump forming already. Awake, a pissed off Ichigo stood above his father.

"Shut up, goat face! I'm tired, and it's way too damn early in the morning!"

"MASAKI! YOUR SON IS LATE FOR SCHOOL AND THINKS HE'S TOO OLD THAT HE DOSEN'T NEED ME TO WAKE HIM ANYMORE! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO OUR WORLD?! WHAT IF SOMETHING IS WRONG? I..!"

"Shut up, nothing's wrong, you moron! And stop talking to yourself! It's weird!"

"MASAKI! OUR SON THINKS I'M WEIRD! WHY IS OUR SON SO CRUEL?!"

Ichigo sighed, ruffling his slightly damp orange hair. He felt so drained that it wasn't funny. Kicking his deranged father out of his room, he slammed the door. He stood there for a couple minutes to regain his breath. He looked at the clock, his eyes popping out at the time.

"Oh shit!"

He changed hurriedly, moving around the room to gather his books and papers. School was to start in about 15 minutes, and he'd be damned if he got there in time. He moved so fast, he alnost tripped on a slumbering Kon, who was murmuring "Nee-chan." He went down the stairs, kicking his father out of his path.

"Ohayo, Ichi-nii."

Yuzu greeted her older brother, flashing him a smile before filling another bowl of rice for Karin. Karin looked up from her eating to give her brother the same greeting.

"Ohayo, Karin, Yuzu. I'm gonna skip breakfest today, kay? I'm late again, so I'll see you later.'

"Hai. Have a good day at school, Ichi-nii."

89898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898898 

Ichigo practically ran to his school, sighing when he made it in a nick of time. He lumbered over to his seat, as he settled down to endure the dullness called school.

"Ichigo!"

A familar voice called out his name, said person walking towards him.

"Rukia! What are you doing here?"

Ichigo felt a somewhat sinking feeling as he watched the petite shingami gain closer distance to him. (A/N: No flames on people who like Rukia. Not trying to offend anyone.) I mean, god, you couldn't blame him. He hasn't seen her for almost 2 months for crap's sake.

"I got assigned to exterminate a couple hollows that escaped from the Tech bureau."

"Again?"

"They seem to always get out of hand, don't they?"

"Seems so."

Silence blossomed, as Rukia took her seat next to Ichigo. Ichigo started to sweat a little, desperately hoping for the damn bell to ring. He could feel her gaze on the side of his head, and now was getting extremely uncomfortable.

"Ichigo, I-"

RING!

Ichigo sighed in relief inwardly as the bell rang. Thank god.

36363636363636363636363636363636363636363636363636 

Ichigo was almost about to the point where he was going to kick the fucking window and jump from the classroom, even if it meant breaking his damn legs. God, this was torture.

He could feel Rukia's gaze bore into the side of his face, as he tried to keep himself composed. She seemed to scanning him, and accusing him of something at the same time.

From a couple rows back, he could feel Orihime's stare bore into the back of his head. (A/N: Not trying to offend Orihime lovers either.) Hers was more...stalky. He knew that the girl had a crush on him, but he wasn't about to go and ruin anything. Plus, he didn't even like her like that. Hell, he didn't know if he like girls at all.

Ishida stared at him for maybe half of the time. His was questioning, the dude knew almost everything that was going on. He was also very good at reading faces. Which is probably why his gaze was literally screaming questions at him.

He could feel glares from that...classmate/friend of Orihime's that liked women a lot. What? He couldn't remember his classmates names if it killed him.

So now you get the predicament he was in.

The bell finally rang, leaving Ichigo to both his freedom and capture. He ran like his ass was on fire, dodging the banshee Keigo and his friends. He ran a long distance, knowing that his friends were probably after him. He climbed a tree, hiding in the bushy leaves.

"Yo, King."

He jumped, startled at the watery voice in his mind that suddenly spoke out.

"Why ya running? Thought those people are ya friends, no?"

"Why should you care?"

"Cuz ya are causing a huge wind up here. And ju's cuz of something stupid too."

"Oh? Ohhhhh...I get it, you're worried about me, aren't you?" Ichigo teased, knowing full well that his hollow would be pissed.

"Shut da hell up, ya fag! Damn, ya say somethin' and ya never hear the end of it."

"Now you get how I feel."

"Ya did d'is on purpose so it don' count."

"Yes, it does."

"Che, what'evr."

Shiro stopped talking, leaving Ichigo back to his focused state. He was not about to bee bombarded by questions, he was so tired of them. Ichigo felt slightly dizzy, the drained feeling coming back. He swayed slightly, before holding on tightly to the branch. Voices drifted over suddenly. He stiffened.

"Kurosaki-san! Where are you? We want to eat with you!"

"Ichigo! Get your ass down here now!"

"Why are you hiding from us?"

"We can sense your reiastu! We will find you sooner or later."

"Crap."

Ichigo swore softly. His legs and arms felt like iron, and just lifting his head was a lot of work. There was no way he could escape in time. His breathing shallowed as the his skin heated up.

What was happening?

1010101010101010101010101010010010

One over and done with.


	2. 2: At home: Appearance

Here is the next one. I think think story will have quite of few lemons, if you know what I mean. I decided that this will be at least a full story, and will eventually have a sequel. Hopefully, I will find another prompt to work with for another story. Btw, feel free to send me prompt, I'm always up for anything. If you could hit the little review button, that would make a certain someone (me) very happy. Enjoy! (Insert flowery backround) Slight OCC.

Disclaimer: Yeah, no. You wouldn't even recognize Bleach if I owned it.

Warning: Lemons. With GUYS. So if you are underage or don't like guy sex, I suggest another story.

* * *

What the hell was happening?

That's the only thing that went through Ichigo Kurosaki' mind as everything slowed down. He felt hot-burning was the more accurate word. For god's sake, he felt like he was roasting. And breathing was hard-it's as if his lungs were made of stone. And his body altogether wasn't doing great. Then it happened: he fell.

He fucking fell.

In front of his friends.

They stared at him, and he could nothing but stared back. He coughed loudly, his throat sore and itchy.

"Ichigo!"

His friends spoke in unison, closing the small distance between them. They crowded around him, kneeling down to be face level with him.

"Where the hell were you? We were looking for ages!"

"Besides, your reiastu is too easy to find. As always, of course"

"Let's eat! Let's eat!"

"Sure, come on, Ichigo. We don't have all day."

Ishida and Sado stood behind the girls in silence. The girls may not have noticed, but Ichigo looked...well, bad. His face was red, and his hair was damp with sweat. And he was breathing as if he was running in a marathon.

"Ichigo."

The girls turned to look curiously to the "man of few words."

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Shit. Of course Chad had noticed. That meant four eyes over there did too.

"Yeah, you look horrible. You okay, Kurosaki?"

Yep. There was the bomb.

"Oh my god. I just noticed! Are you okay?!"

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"Answer us, Ichigo! Wait, are you dying?"

Ichigo grit his teeth. The two chatterboxes weren't helping his condition in any way. If anything, it was getting him pissed. He took deep breaths to calm down. "It's okay, they are just concerned."

That was, of course, until Renji came waltzing in. (A/N: No flames on Renji either. Not offending him.)

"Yo, strawberry. What up with the appearance? You look like you've been hit by a truck."

That's it.

"YES! I'm fucking fantastic! Tell me: Who was the one who stayed up all night getting rid of hollows? Not fucking you. No, you were probably getting drunk, doing nothing. Is it wrong if I feel like crap? Huh? Is it? Maybe I want to feel like shit at the moment! Ever thought of that? And even in this condition I look better than you ever would anyway. Just leave me alone, okay? Go back to Sereitei where your precious captain is dying to shove his dick up your ass!" (A/N:I support Renji/Byakuya. Not offence on them either.)

Renji went bright red as he heard the last few words. Ishida and Sado stood off to the side in awkward silence as Orihime and Rukia squealed.

"You and Nii-sama! R-Renji, I never realized! That is so hot!"

"You got any pictures? Videos?"

Renji went even redder as he glared at Ichigo with burning hatred.

"Whaddya staring at me for? Oh, by the way, girls- I'm pretty sure Renji would give you a live performance."

"Fuck you!"

"Thanks, but no. I'd rather not get killed by your captain anytime soon. Hell, I don't think I would do that willingly anyway!"

Renji huffed, turning on his heel as he stalked back to the school. Rukia and Orihime trailed after him, asking him questions.

"Okkkkkk...Anyway, Kurosaki, you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got pissed for a moment. Hey...Isn't it a bit chilly out here?"

Ishida and Sado stared in concern and confusion at Ichigo.

"No...If anything, it's hot."

"Oh..."

Ichigo balanced himelf with trembling arms as he sat up shakily. His head was pounding to the point of no end. And his body refused to move.

'Y'know what? I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well, I'm gonna. I'm tired."

"I don't think he's okay."

"You sure you're okay?"

Not that anyone answered.

Ichigo lay on the ground, out cold.

4545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545

Ichigo groaned at the bright light that shined into his eyes. Where was he?

"Ichigo."

He turned his head toward the voice.

His father stood next to his bedside, a stern look on his face.

"You are not to move from this bed. You have a raging fever and your body is not up for the task of anything. You passed out in front of your friends."

Ichigo sighed, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Don't think I'm gonna be up and running anytime soon."

"Good, cause I gotta go get something and will be gone for like an hour. I expect you to stay here."

"Kay."

His father walked out of the room, silently closing the door.

10101010101010001010101010101010101010101010101001 

"Yo, King."

Ichigo groaned again. Not this.

"What? Can't you see that I feel like crap?"

"Yeah, but I'm bored. It's not like ya dead."

"What do you want?"

"Can Tensa and I come out for a bit? Yer inner world is pretty much hell right now."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. As long as you don't bother me."

"Whate'vr, King."

Everything went white for a moment, his vision cutting off. Then everything was back to normal. Ichigo blinked and looked over to the side.

Big mistake.

Right in front of him stood Shiro and Tensa. Only one thing. They were naked. Nude. Bare. Stripped. Nothing on. Whatever you want to call it.

Ichigo went bright red as he took in the sight.

Shiro was literally glowing, with unblemished soft, white skin and a lean frame. The muscles were indeed visible on his body, but he was not bulging with it. Slim arms with long, curvy legs. He tried not to look at what was in the middle of his inner hollow's legs. Long, waist length white hair swayed gently caused by the slight breeze from the window. Gleaming, golden eyes stared mockingly down at him, full lips in a smirk.

And then there was Tensa, the complete opposite of Shiro.

The young form of his zanpakuto sat on the ground, his knees splayed in front of him. Ebony locks that were shoulder length framed his young face, pale eyes looking back at him. God, his eyes were enchanting. It didn't help that his lips looked soft and kissable. Unlike Shiro's snow white skin, Tensa sported pale, supple skin. Slender legs with slim hips, complete with thin, yet strong arms. He couldn't wait till Tensa turned around and he saw his ass-

Ichigo metally slapped himself. What was he thinking about? This was his zanpakuto and inner hollow. "Bad Ichigo."

Shiro smirked even more if that was possible. Ichigo was quite the sight, his mouth open and and eyes roaming, at the moment on Tensa.

Tensa blushed slightly as his wielder's eyes looked hungrily all over his body. Ichigo's eyes begged for him to turn over. He closed his legs, bringing his knees together. Then after about a couple minutes, he tracked Ichigo's gaze down lower. Realizing the orangette could still see, he blushed a bit more.

Shiro was laughing so hard. This was too hilarious. Ichigo was drooling, and Tensa seemed uncomfortable. He quickly got his laughter under control. That is until he met Tensa's gaze. Tensa's eyes begged for him to snap Ichigo out of it, and that just made him burst into laughter all over again.

Ichigo shook his head, staring at his lap.

"I think you need to put on some clothes."

"Thanks for statin' ta obvious, King."

"Well, I kinda don't need another smart ass at the moment."

"At least I ain't a dumb ass."

"Asswipe!"

"Bitch!"

"Fucker!"

"Bastard!"

"Asshat!"

"Wha't da hell is a asshat?"

"How the hell should I know?"

Tensa rolled his eyes at the immature behavior. At least Ichigo wasn't staring at him anymore.

"-ya had yer eyes all ov'r him! And ya tellin' me I'm ta pervert!"

"If I'm a pervert, you're a pervert. You are part of me, oh smart one!"

"Will you two calm down?"

The two turned their heads towards the voice. Tensa stood up, his eyes staring daggers at the two.

"Ichigo, show us where the clothes are. Then go back to bed. We'll leave you alone for a while, so go back to sleep. Don't worry, I'll take care of the idiot over there."

"Who's the idiot?"

"You are. The clothes are in the closet and dresser. I'm sure Shiro will help you find something your size, and since Shiro is the same size anyway, he shouldn't have a problem. Feel free to browse, just don't mess anything up."

Ichigo yawned, turning over.

"Gonna take a nap..."

Ichigo was out cold once again, dead to the world.

7373737373773737373737373737373737373737373737

Tensa turned to Shiro, his eyes telling to shut up.

"Shall we?"

"Whate'vr."

They started for the closet, opening the door with in one fluid moment.

It was a goddamn heaven.

The closet was full of all kinds of clothes, and going over to the dresser, found it was full too.

"Eith'r King is a narcisst, or he ju's really like clothes."

"Agreed."

The two set on finding clothes they liked, taking their time.

34343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434 

The next one will be out soon. Until next time, ja na!


	3. 3: The shopping fail: Kiss Surprise!

The next one is up! (insert disco music) Anyway, this chapter might be a little confusing, so I'll summarize it briefly in the next chapter if needed. I decided this would become more of an story with a plot instead of what I was originally going to do. I hope you enjoy it, and keep on reading! And hit the review button on the way, if you don't mind. Send prompts in, I enjoy those and will try to do it. Well, enough of my talking. Let's get the ball rolling! Slight OCC

Disclaimer: No. The answer is no.

Warning: Story has lemons in it. Maybe not this chapter but soon.

* * *

Ichigo woke up, rubbing his eyes as he sat up lazily. Wow, this was paradise. No school, no weird screaming dad, no arguing voices in his head.

Just the perfect essence called silence.

Whoa, backtrack. Silence. When had it ever been silent? Maybe they went back to his inner world. Nah, it was too quiet. Ichigo looked around with sleepy eyes, listening intently for anything. Nothing. Ichigo got up reluctantly from his bed, standing up on wobbly legs. The dizziness came back slightly, but not enough to make him fall or anything. It seemed that the fever had gone down a bit, leaving him with just a slight one and a cold. He lumbered over to the shut door, opening it and stepping out into the hall. Feeling the sudden urge to go pee, he stumbled over to the bathroom, opening the door loudly.

Yeah, not the best thing he ever did.

Inside the foggy bathroom, was a bathing Tensa.

Ichigo stared at the sight before him, his mouth open in wonder. God, Tensa was too amazing!

Water ran down in rivulets down his smooth skin, ebony locks drenched in water. Suds covered his lithe body, eyes closed in a blissed state. His pink lips were parted slightly, his cheeks a soft pink. He could imagine those lips on another part of his body. Not to mention that at the moment Ichigo was in the postion to see his backside, which had Ichigo gaping all over again. Tight and firm, just the sight of it made him want to fuck it-

He really needed to stop doing this.

He went bright red, blood threatening to come out of his nose. He backed slowly out, tripping on something on the way, making him fall loudly. Which caught Tensa's attention.

Oh, how his life sucked.

Tensa stared at him, his face going a red that rivaled Ichigo's.

"I-I just n-needed to go to the bathroom!"

"Can you knock next time?"

"Will do."

Ichigo practically scrambled out of there, backing out of there fast, nearly tripping down the stairs in his hurry to get away from the bathroom. Which he did and crashed into a unsuspecting Shiro.

Why did this always happen to him?

Shiro grunted as he fell on his ass, as something came flying at him.

Ichigo's back was pressed against Shiro's uncovered chest, bare white legs on the either side of him. White hair tickled his face and Shiro's warm, hot breath on his neck made him shiver.

"Dammit King, watch wh're ya goin'!"

"S-Sorry."

"Wha' ya runnin' for anyway?"

"Nothing in particular."

Ichigo tried to keep his moan in as Shiro moved his body, feeling him unintently grinding into his ass. Shiro froze, hearing the tiny moan that slipped through Ichigo's lips. He smirked, as he clamped his hands on Ichigo's arms.

"Somethin' wrong, King?"

Ichigo shuddered at the seductive tone, letting out a unintentionl mewl as Shiro ran his hands up his arms.

"N-Nothing is wrong."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"I don' think yer body agrees."

Shiro moved his mouth on Ichigo's neck, his tongue flicking out to lick the tan skin. He nibbled on his pulse point, then moved up to nip Ichigo's earlobe.

Ichigo yelped, pushing Shiro away before running like hell. Shiro chuckled, dusting himself off.

"He's so fun to tease."

10110101010101010101010101010101010101010

They sat around the table in an awkward silence. No one spoke for a while, just stared at each other.

"So...how about going back to my inner world? I feel a bit better now, so it shouldn't be that much of a 'hell' as you put it."

"Yeah, I think we should go back. You are ill after all."

"Whate'vr, King."

"Yep, you should definitely try to go back."

Tensa and Shiro closed their eyes and tried to send themselves back to Ichigo's inner world. After a few moments with no success, they opened their eyes, confused. They looked at each other, a frown on both faces. Trying again, they envisioned themselves back in his mind. Nothing.

"Uh, King?"

"Is something wrong?"

"We can't seem to enter your inner world."

Ichigo groaned. Of course they couldn't get back in.

"Can't you try to get back in a little harder?"

"Wha' ya mean 'try hard'r'? Don' see ya helpin' us."

"What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"How da hell am I suppose'd to know?

Ichigo stopped and paused. He groaned again, covering his face with his hands.

"How am I gonna explain you two to my family?"

"I'm not sure myself."

"Ya seemed fine when ya snuck the midget woman in. So wha's keepin' ya back now?"

"You two are rather hard people to hide."

"True. It's okay, we'll find something to explain to your family."

"Yah, King, get da stick out yer ass. It'll be fine."

"Why does that not reassure me?"

"Um, Ichigo?"

Both turned their faces towards a hesitant Tensa. He shifted at the attention on himself, before speaking again.

"Do you think we can find something...that better fits me?"

Tensa was wearing a rather big sweater with sleeves that engulfed his hands completely, ending right about thigh-length. Wearing only underwear underneath, you could imagine why he felt discomfort.

"Yah, King, I don' think ya would like Tensa to be arrest'd for public nud'ty now, would ya?"

"No, of course not. I don't think I have anything that would fit his frame, unless you count my sister's clothes."

Tensa paled slightly at the mention of him wearing girl clothing, whereas Shiro laughed like a madman.

"Oh, Tensa! Why not ju's put some panties and a chok'r and spread yer legs for me?"

Shiro howled with laughter, as Tensa's faced darkened slightly in anger/irritation. Ichigo stood slightly off to the side, knowing that Shiro was gonna get something coming his way.

"Would ya like this set of bras in blue or pink? Oh, god!"

As Shiro laughed even harder, Tensa's leg shot out in a fierce kick, connecting with an unaware Shiro's calves, causing him to lose his balance. Grabbing ahold of Shiro's arms, he flipped him over completely. Shiro grunted as he hit the ground harsh and hard, with a crash. Still holding Shiro's arms, he twisted both of them behind his back, making Shiro groan softly at the pain.

"Y'know wha'? I wa's wrong. Tensa should not wear girl clothes. We should get hi'm some non-girly clothes."

Tensa twisted a bit harder, making Shiro wince.

"I'm sor'y I even laughe'd. Obvious'y Tensa needs guy clothes, I mea'n he ain' a girl. King, I don' think d'at's a good id'ea."

"No kidding."

Tensa nodded his approval. Stepping on Shiro's back, he did a complete flip in the air. He landed a couple feet away, on his feet. Shiro glared from the floor, sitting up slowly

"Showoff."

27272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727 

They ended up at the mall, Shiro and Tensa looking around in wonder.

"King, wha' is d'is place?"

"There's so many humans!"

Ichigo sighed, the fatigue and illness catching up to him.

"This is a mall. A mall is a large building with a variety of retail stores and resturants. It usually has a couple levels."

"Cool!"

Ichigo scratched his head. He looked around, searching for a store so they could shop and get out of there.

"Now, there is usually a reason I don't like going to the mall.."

Ichigo grimaced, the memories hitting him at once.

"Yeah, we gotta hurry before the..."

Ichigo stopped, hearing the slight squeals in the backround.

"Hurry befor' da wha', King?"

Ichigo shook his head, walking a bit faster. He dragged Shiro and Tensa along, hands clamped onto their wrists.

The sounds were more audible now, and getting closer.

"Ichigo? Can you tell us what's wrong?"

Not that he needed to. More than a couple girls surrounded them, shopping bags in hand.

"-before the girls of my school find us."

54854854854854854854854854854854854854854854854854 

To say that Ichigo was just a little irritated was a lie.

Hell, he was severely annoyed. About ready to burst with rage annoyed. Ok, maybe not THAT irritated, but he was getting to that stage.

Each of them had at least a couple girls hanging on them. While Shiro didn't seem to mind that much, you could tell Tensa was uncomfortable. Not that Ichigo blamed him.

"Where are you guys going? We can help you if you want!"

"Yeah! We'll even pay for some of it!"

Shiro smirked, already thinking about all the things he could get. He smiled devilishly before turning to the girls around him. He set his face on a pout, his eyes innocent.

"Hey, gir'ls? I'm ju's real'y starvin' ov'r here. I haven' ate since last nigh'. Can one of ya pleas' get me a smooth'e?"

The girls squealed at the cuteness of it all, one of them running off to get said smoothie. Shiro ducked his head to hide a look that would send them scattering. "Worked like a charm."

When the girl came back with the promised smoothie, Shiro took her hand, pulling her close to him. He kissed her cheek, making the girl almost faint in disbelief.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and Tensa sighed in disapproval. "What a dick he's being."

Tensa didn't have it much better than the both of them. In retrospect, he was probably getting the worst out of all of them. As he tried to keep up with Ichigo, he was being half dragged back by girls. Who were fawning over him the whole time.

"Can we please hurry up and get out of here?"

"Glad someone agrees."

12312312312312312312312312312312312312

"Thank god!"

Ichigo and Tensa stood outside, panting. They had somehow found the clothes Tensa liked and got away from the girls at the same time. Go figure.

Now, finding the right clothes were really hard, considering this was Tensa they were talking about. All the zanpakuto wanted was the style that his old clothes had, which was hard to find nowadays. But they managed to find it. And made Ichigo want his innocent zanpakuto even more.

Tensa stood next to him, his face a slight pink from all the running. His hair was a bit ruffled, but that seemed to be all the damage he received. The knee-length coat clung to his panting frame, wrinkled from all the grabs made at him. It was a pitch black, a white stripe going through the middle of it. A thin chain hung from the one pocket, the sleeves and neckline decorated with a thin fur, similar to that of his old one. The style of the coat was much different though. (A/N: I guess...you just to use your imagination.) The coat was open, revealing a tight cream t-shirt. Along came the skinny jeans, with combat boots.

But that's not what had Ichigo wanting his zanpakuto.

It was the fact that not only his clothes were clingy, it was that his skin was gleaming, his hair was damp, and his ckeeks were puffed, trying to get the air back.

Tensa remained oblivious to the fact that he seemed to be torturing his a hand through his hair, he licked his lips to get the moisture back.

Which made Ichigo lose it.

Seeing Tensa lick his lips in such a fashion was just enough.

Ichigo grabbed Tensa by the shoulders, looking into Tensa's startled pale ones. Not wanting to waste anytime, he smashed their lips together.

Tensa's eyes widened in shock as Ichigo connected their lips. Ichigo moved his lips against his sensually, nipping and licking his closed lips. He hesitantly opened them, letting Ichigo's tongue explore his mouth. And explore it did.

Tensa gasped softly as Ichigo's tongue touched his own. By instinct, he let his tongure dance with Ichigo's, wrapping and wrestling with each other. Losing air, the two of them broke apart, breathing heavily.

Ichigo turned slightly, still panting.

"I'm sorry, Tensa. Kinda lost myself there."

Tensa tapped his shoulder, making him turn around once again.

And almost lose it again.

Tensa looked up at him shyly, his cheeks blushing. Pink lips were bruised by the intense kissing, shiny with saliva.

"It's okay, I didn't mind. Maybe...you can do it again...?"

As Ichigo blinked in shock, Shiro came waltzing in.

"Wha' da hell wa's tha', leavin' me like tha'!"

Both stayed silent, a light blush on both faces.

"Wha' da fuck happened here?"

6786786786786786786786786786786876878678687

Sorry for the crappy kissing scene. It's just I didn't have the energy to do a better one. It's okay, I promise I do a much better one, next time with Shiro involved too. Next chapter will have a visit to the Urahara shop!

Ja na!


End file.
